Una luce nel buio
by Franbel
Summary: Por que no todo, siempre es felicidad y alegría. El mundo se ha vuelto cruel y despiadado, traficantes, asesinos y prostitución. Las historia, que no tiene un final feliz ¿o si? Lo mas seguro es que no. -Esta vida es una mierda- dijo aun encima de la chica. "Con lenguaje algo fuerte (?)"


_Holaaa!~ Bueno, bueno, pues, esta vez vengo con una historia un poco mas __Dramática & Dark(?) Muajaja. Esta historia contendrá cosas algo, subidas de tono...creo. Bueno, sin mas, los dejo leer! ^^_

_**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de KHR! Pertenecen a Akira Amano._

* * *

"**UNA LUCE NEL BUIO"**

"**PROLOGO"**

_Todo en este mundo es cruel, la vida en si, ya no es como antes, donde podías caminar en las calles sin temor a que algo te pasara, donde ibas a fiestas y no te ofrecían drogas, donde todo, estaba mejor que ahora. En lo personal, si te pones a pensar, sabes que ahora, todo es una mierda, todo cada día se va poniendo de la mierda y es así, como resumimos nuestro día a día. Nuestros temores ya no son a los fantasmas y espectros, si no al prójimo en si. Donde ahora el dinero ya no se gana de forma honrada como antes. Y es así, en este escenario, donde nuestra historia comienza, donde al parecer el telón no cerrara el acto, donde la historia, al parecer, no tiene un final feliz._

* * *

Iba caminando por las calles, regresando de hacer sus entregas y cobros a las personas, el como lo que era, no podía permitir que nadie, absolutamente nadie, quisiera pasarse o pasarlo a él, porque todos sabían, que si querían aprovecharse de él, les pasaba lo peor, por ser quien era, claro esta. Llego a su departamento y entro.

-Como siempre, todo es como siempre…una mierda- dijo monótono mientras abría la puerta de su refrigerador y sacaba una cerveza, pero se percato de la presencia de alguien más en su departamento. Suspiro. –Se puede saber, ¿Qué hace aquí, maestro Mukuro?- pregunto sin siquiera voltear a verlo.

-Kufufufufu~- se puedo escuchar su típica risa –Oya, oya, ¿Cómo estas, pequeño?- pregunto evadiendo la pregunta anterior.

-Como siempre- le respondió –Me puede decir ¿Qué hace aquí?- volvió a preguntarle

-Pues, vine a ver como vas con tu trabajo- le contesto

-Es como siempre- se limito a responderle mientras le daba un sorbo a su cerveza

-¿Cómo siempre?- pregunto extrañado, aun que, él se imaginaba a que se refería

-Si, como siempre- le dio otro sorbo –A veces no quieren pagar, piensan que es de a gratis, y eso es imposible- dijo con una extraña mueca

-Kufufufufu~ Te comprendo, pequeño- le dijo mientras iba al refrigerador del chico y sacaba igual, una cerveza

-No se preocupe, maestro Mukuro, mis cervezas son para usted- dijo con ironía

-Lo se- le respondió con una sonrisa, sabiendo de sobra, que el chico usaba la ironía

-Ah~ Como sea- suspiro, sabia que por mas ironía que usara, Mukuro, no dejaría de tomarse sus cervezas

-Kufufufu~ Bien, supongo que ser alguien famoso, no es fácil ¿cierto?- sorbió de su cerveza

-La verdad que no, es mas bien, estresante, aun que, lo único bueno es que cada vez mas gente me compra a mi- esto ultimo lo dijo con una extraña sonrisa, muy rara en el

-Kufufufu~ Pues tu querías ser traficante ¿no?- pregunto, comenzando a idear un plan para des estresar al chico

-Así es, maestro Mukuro- se quedo pensando unos minutos –Ser el mejor traficante de drogas de todo el mundo- lo dijo con algo de orgullo

-No presumas, pequeño- dijo molesto –Como sea, vayamos a que te des estreses- le sugirió

-¿A dónde?- pregunto con reciente interés

-A un burdel- dijo con malicia

* * *

Como siempre, ser jefe de una familia mafiosa, era cansado, papeleo por aquí y por allá, tener que cuidar el orden de su familia, estaba estresado, pero gracias a cierto, "polvito mágico" que le vendía su "amigo" todo se calmaba y se sentía mejor, claro, hasta que el efecto del "polvito mágico" pasaba y después tenia que ir por mas, de hecho, hoy había visto a su amigo, y le había vendido mas mercancía, mas magia, mas tranquilidad.

El, Dino Cavallone, jefe de la familia Cavallone, era nada mas ni nada menos que un adicto, un adicto a la magia, un adicto a la vida, un adicto a las drogas, las cuales, le compraba a Fran. Había comenzado con eso, desde que, desde…la verdad no recordaba, pero ya tenía algo de tiempo. Ahora, se encontraba en su oficina, que estaba cerrado con llave, estaba inhalando el polvo.

-Todo se siente tan bien- dijo con rastros de polvo en la nariz.

Al poco rato de consumir su "magia", el celular vibró, siendo un mensaje de Mukuro, donde lo invitaba a un burdel, ósea, a un lugar donde había putas, muchas para variar, no lo pensó ni dos veces y acepto, ya vería la forma de escaparse de su trabajo.

* * *

Sentía tanto estrés, bueno, todo le causaba estrés, pero sentía tanto estrés de saber que, una vez mas, la maldita puta de mierda, no le había complacido en nada, después de todo, parecía que lo único que lo complacía era su "hierbita", saco su bolsita y un pequeño trozo de papel, y lo coloco en la mesa, hay prepararía su cigarro de hierba, estaba concentrándose en hacerlo cuando su novia o como él decía, puta, apareció frente a él y lo regaño.

-¿Otra vez ya vas a fumar marihuana?- le recrimino

-Que te importa, perra- le contesto molesto, tratando de volver a concentrarse en su trabajo

-Deja eso- trato de quitarse lo pero…

-Si lo tocas, te mueres- la amenazo

-Pero es que es por tu bien- trato de hacerlo entender –Y soy tu novia y me preocupo, por eso…- la interrumpió

-No, no eres mi novia, eres mi puta, así que cállate y lárgate, ya no te necesito, zorra, al fin de cuentas, nunca me serviste- le dijo mordazmente, haciendo que la chica tomara sus cosas y saliera corriendo de su departamento.

Por fin puedo preparar su cigarro y ya lo estaba fumado, cuando recibió un mensaje de Mukuro, donde lo invitaba a un burdel, al igual que Dino, no lo pensó ni dos veces y acepto.

-Ojala hay haya una puta que valga la pena- dijo aun fumando

* * *

Se encontraba teniendo sexo con una chica, la cual, debía admitirlo, lo hacia de maravilla, estaba extasiado por el placer que le proporcionaba la chica, placer que buscaba noche tras noche, con cuanta chica fuera posible, termino por venirse y salió completamente de la chica, tumbándose al lado de ella.

-Has sido buena, ahora vete- la corrió después de todo, lo único que el quería era sexo, no cursilerías

-Mou~ pero Reborn-kun, no me quiero ir- dijo con tono meloso la chica mientras se acercaba mas a el

-No lo volveré a repetir. Lárgate- dijo con una voz fría, que hizo que la chica se parara y se fuera a cambiar

-Bien, ya me voy, llámame ¿si?- dijo esto ultimo guiñándole el ojo

-Se se se, como digas- le resto importancia y se voltea para dormir

La chica salió del departamento, dejándolo solo, aun acostado en la cama. Esta apunto de quedarse dormido, pues, no de en balde había hecho trabajo físico, ya casi, casi, cerraba sus ojos, cuando su celular sonó. Con enojo, tomo el celular y lo vio, bufo al ver de quien era el mensaje.

-_"Cariñin, vamos a un burdel a des estresarnos, ya invite a los chicos, será mejor que vayas, iremos al burdel de la gran madrota, Elena.- _leyó el mensaje y sonrió, así que seria una noche mejor, con putas y alcohol, igual que los demás, acepto.

-Bueno, mas esfuerzo físico, no le hace daño a nadie- sonrió con malicia y se dirigió a su baño, para ducharse.

* * *

Otro días más, en el que masacraba gente, otro día mas, en el que se manchaba de sangre, otro día mas, en el que le daba muerte a un inocente. El, Hibari Kyoya, era un asesino a sangre fría, que no se tentaba el corazón para matar a nadie, ni si quiera a sus amigos, claro, que sus "amigos" sabia que no debían meterse con el, y por eso, aun seguían vivos. Aun que, claro, todos ellos, no tenia amistad, lo único que los única, era el vicio por las drogas, alcohol y putas. De nuevo, otro inocente que rogaba por su vida.

-Por favor, no, no me mates, ten piedad- rogaba el chico

-Hn. Yo no tengo piedad por mierdas insignificantes de este mundo- sonrió, alzando sus tonfas –A parte, ni que fuera dios- y así, empezó a golpear brutalmente al chico hasta matarlo.

-A ver, quien sigue- dijo con una sonrisa macabra, mientras volteaba a ver a los otros dos chicos que quedaban

-Por favor, no, no, nononon….AAAAH- y así, Hibari, había matado a los otros dos chicos.

Estaba limpiando ya sus tonfas, aun seguía salpicado de sangre, pero, nada que no se quite al bañarse. Seguía concentrado, hasta que su tono de mensajes sonó, alzo el celular para ver de quien era y bufo al ver que era de la piña. Acepto ir, al ver que decía, burdel y putas, bueno, tener sexo después de una masacre que no le hace daño a nadie. Se levanto de su asiento y se dirigió a su casa para bañarse y cambiarse.

* * *

Al poco rato de a haber mandado el mensaje, y los otros, haberlo recibido, todos se reunieron en el burdel, de la Gran Madrota, Elena, fama que le había costado ganarse, pero no tanto, debido que a las prostitutas que contrataba o "damas de compañía" eran de las mejores de la cuidad. Ya reunidos, se dispusieron a entrar al burdel, un burdel para gente "especial" ya que no cualquiera entraba. Se dirigieron a la entrada.

-¿Están en la lista?- les pregunto el de seguridad

-No, no lo estamos- respondió Mukuro

-Entonces, sus pases por favor- pido nuevamente el de seguridad

-No tenemos- contesto esta ves, Fran

-Entonces, no los puedo dejar pasar, retírense, hacen que la fila crezca mas- dijo haciéndolos aun lado

-¿Qué no sabe quienes somos?- pregunto con un cigarro en la boca, Gokudera

-No me importa. Largo- les dijo de mala manera

-Hn. Este tipo, si que desea morir- sonrió Hibari

-No no, Hibari, no lo mates…aun- sonrió perverso, Reborn

-Le llamare a Elena- dijo Dino, comenzando a marcar –Bueno, Elena, tu estúpido guardia se seguridad no nos deja pasar, al parecer, no sabe quienes somos- dijo, mirando mal al guardia –Bien. Dijo que ahora viene- les dijo a sus amigos. Al poco rato, Elena apareció

-¿Qué sucede aquí?- pregunto la madrota

-Que este idiota, no nos deja pasar- contesto enojado Fran

-Oh, ya veo- volteo a ver a su guardia –Que idiota eres, ellos son clientes vip- lo regaño –Ahora, déjalos pasar- le ordeno

-Bien. Y lo siento mucho- dijo arrepentido, sabia que tal vez eso, le costara su trabajo

-Bien, luego hablamos- y entro junto a los chicos

-Ese idiota me hizo enojar- gruño Gokudera

-Tranquilo, Hayato- calmo Elena –Y ¿Qué se les ofrece hoy? Digo, como no habían venido ya- completo su oración

-No habíamos venido, por el trabajo- respondió Hibari

-Así es, es más difícil para mí venir, ya que soy jefe de la familia- comento con cansancio Dino

-Lo se cariño- les sonrió –Y, Dino, querido, espero y te esté yendo bien.

-Gracias- le devolvió la sonrisa Dino

-Y ahora, díganme pues, que quieren- recordó algo –Oh es cierto, Fran, lindo, ya se me ha acabado mi mercancía- le dijo la madrota

-Bien, te mandare mañana, dependiendo como amanezca- dijo con una sonrisa pervertida

-Jojojo~ Bien- rio Elena

-Hemos venido, para des estresarnos, y para que Fran tenga acción- volteo a ver al aludido

-Muy bien, hoy, yo tengo mercancía nueva- sonrió con malicia

-Que bueno, espero que alguna de ellas me satisfaga- dijo serio Reborn

-Claro que lo harán, cariño, son las mejores- volteo en busca de una de las nuevas

-Bueno, tomen asiento y díganme en especifico, ¿Qué quieren?- pregunto

-Alcohol y putas- pido por todos Mukuro, todos asintieron –Si es posible, magia también, y para Fran, una "amiga"- pidió

-Bien, en un momento- y llamo a una mesera vestido de conejita –Tráeles, bebidas, una bolsa de "magia" y acompañantes- ordeno y la chica asintió, yéndose por lo pedido

-Ahora, Fran, cariño, tengo una chica especial para ti- le dijo con una sonrisa picara

-¿Ah si?- pregunto un poco extrañado

-Si, cariño, ahora vengo con ella- dijo yéndose del lugar para ir en busca de la chica

Fue en busca de una de las "nuevas", aun que bueno, era nueva porque solo llevaba dos semanas hay, porque nueva en "eso" no era. Al rato de buscar, la encontró, la chica estaba platicando con un atractivo hombre, seguramente, haciendo negocios, de los cuales, la madrota, se hacia mas rica. Lo aceptaba, la chica nueva era buena, tan solo dos semanas, y ya era famosa, la mayoría de los clientes la pedía, pero solo los clientes vip, ya que a los normales, no les alcanzaba ni para platicar con ella. La jalo, interrumpiendo su conversación con el chico.

-Lo siento, lindo, pero ella tiene otras cosas que hacer- se disculpo, vio que el chico iba a replicar, pero rápidamente llamo a otra chica –Cariño, atiéndelo bien, por favor- le pidió a la otra chica, la cual, solo asintió.

-Bien, tú tienes otro cliente- y jalo a la chica hasta donde se encontraban los chicos –Regrese ¿Cómo los atienden?- pregunto, mientras dejaba a la chica tras ella.

-Bien, Elena, gracias por preguntar- le sonrió ya algo ido, Dino

-Veo que si- sonrió mas al ver que todos ellos, ya estaban algo idos, menos Fran –Oh cariño- lo llamo

-¿Eh? ¿Qué?- pregunto, el aun, no estaba ido, ya que no le gustaba mucho eso, pero no significaba que lo hacia, lo hacia pero a veces

-Aquí esta la pequeña que te acompañara- le dio una sonrisa divertida

-¿Pequeña?- sinceramente él no era ningún pedófilo -¿Cuántos años tiene? –pregunto, con solo pensar en la idea de ser pedófilo, se le revolvía el estomago

-Jajaja tiene…- se volteo a ver a la chica, Fran solo levanto una ceja –¡Oh vaya! Tiene la misma edad que tu…16- sonrió

-Oh- exclamo

-Bien, te la presento…- y puso a la chica delante de ella –Ella es nueva, ustedes no la conocen porque llego apenas hace dos semanas, y ustedes ya no habían venido desde hace un mes- hizo un pequeño puchero

-El trabajo, últimamente me he vuelto un traficante mas famoso- dijo, para después voltear a ver a Mukuro, que estaba hablando con una chica, igual que los demás, que mágicamente habían desaparecido

-Como sea- agito la mano –Te la presento, ella es…

* * *

_Bueno, en realidad espero que les haya gustado. Sin mas que decir, me despido. ByeBye~_

_¿Reviews? ^^_


End file.
